1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensers for material that is supplied in roll form, such as paper towels; and more particularly to such dispensers that are electrically operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices have been created to dispense materials that are provided on rolls, such as paper towels. The roll is placed on a mechanism in the dispenser that is driven by an electric motor. A sensor, such as an infrared proximity detector, is often employed to determine when the hands of a user are near an outlet opening of the dispenser. When the sensor detects a user's hands, the electric motor is activated to drive the roll for a specified period of time, thereby unrolling a given quantity of the material through the dispenser outlet opening and into the hands of the user. When the unrolling terminates, the user tears off the dispensed quantity of the material.
Power for operating the motor is derived either from batteries inside the dispenser or by a connection to the electrical system of the building in which the dispenser is located. Using the building's electrical system has the advantage of a generally reliable and constant power supply. However, it may be undesirable to provide an external electrical connection to the building wiring for dispensers placed into an area where water is present, thereby creating a potential shock hazard. Further a connection to the building's electrical system may not be available at the desired location for a dispenser. For those locations a battery powered dispenser is preferred, however over time batteries become depleted and the dispenser does not operate until the batteries are replaced. Frequently replacing batteries adds expense to the operation of the dispenser.